


cold

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 Episode 55, Drabble, Gen, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles, just...angsty, more post charm angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: they sleep in the cave, at the bottom of the well.Post C2E55





	cold

Xhorhas is cold, and they are cold, and for the past few days, when they have slept inside the bubble, they have cuddled up together. It’s for heat, but it isn’t, not really. The wasteland lays heavily on their hearts, and so they sleep in a pile, keeping everyone close at hand. 

They pile focuses on Caduceus, after. The seconds he was gone have left him with a chill, and yet he still exudes a soft aura of healing light, his prayer fading as he slips into sleep. Nott sleeps somewhere in between where Fjord’s head lays and Caduceus’ arms. 

Yasha sits near the edge of the bubble to one side. Caleb sits to the edge near the other. They take watch over the scene of the destruction. 

He can feel her sword cutting in to him. First, to break him from the charm, and then when she was charmed herself. He can remember looking up, from where he had collapsed, to see her over him. He can remember the feeling of her stabbing what ought to be a killing blow, into his chest.

It doesn’t bother him, the way it should. He deserved it. 

Yasha is looking at all of them, looking at Jester and Beau. She doesn’t meet his eyes, as he doesn’t match hers. 

He wonders if she feels the linger of fire on her skin, when she looks at him. He knows the rest of them must. He wonders which she sees more, looking at him, fire or swords or nothing at all. 

When Yasha finally lays down to sleep, she does not quite join the others, but she sleeps close to them, and Jester’s tail snakes out and brushes against her leg, as if pulling her back in to the fold. All he can see is Jester’s face, singed and betrayed and screaming at him. Her face as he woke up in her arms, angry and scared. 

It takes him longer, to finally fall to rest. He does it alone, and there is no outstretched limb to pull him back in to the group. His dreams burn with a familiar fire.

He wakes up cold.  

**Author's Note:**

> i keep meaning to write fic about how the nein totally sleep in puppy piles in that tiny ass hut. turns out, all i needed was to make it angsty.


End file.
